


He's My Valentine

by WatermelonWorms



Series: Suga-Centric One/Two Shots [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aromantic Sawamura Daichi, Asexual Sawamura Daichi, Awkwardness, Caught, Coming Out, Eavesdropping, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Significant Other, POV Sawamura Daichi, Poor Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi-centric, Secret Relationship, Soft Oisuga, Sugawara Koushi-centric, implied anyways, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonWorms/pseuds/WatermelonWorms
Summary: Daichi accidentally left his textbook in one of his classes, and finds out something he never expected to happen, but maybe should've.Basically, Daichi doesn't get the hype of Valentine's Day, but Oikawa and Suga sure do.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi
Series: Suga-Centric One/Two Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113218
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	He's My Valentine

Daichi was walking through the abandoned halls of Karasuno high. It was a few minutes after practice had ended, and all the students and teachers had already gone home. He was lucky the doors hadn’t already been locked.

He had left one of his textbooks behind in his last class of the day, and he would normally just leave picking it up for the next day, but he needed it for a homework assignment. He was dreading the assignment. It was boring and tedious and Daichi could not, for the life of him, find a point to it. It seemed like his teacher had assigned it strictly to keep them busy.

He passed by a trashcan full of glittery red and pink paper and decorations. He grimaced slightly. Valentine’s Day wasn’t really his thing, and all those love letters and decorations were such a waste.

If he ever voiced those opinions out loud, he would be worried for his head. Noya and Tanaka would somehow take that as an insult to Kiyoko, and try to murder him or something as equally stupid.

He rolled his eyes. How had he annoyed himself with a completely fictional scenario? He grumpily walked through the door of his classroom, and looked in all the places he could’ve left it. He mumbled curses under his breath as he crawled under his desk and knocked his head against the underside when he tried to wiggle out from under it. He rubbed the sore spot on his head, giving up on his search.

He surveyed the room one more time before taking his leave. He could just ask Suga to text him a picture of the pages he needed. Speaking of Suga, he had been acting strangely all day.

Could he have someone he wanted to confess to?

No, of course not. Suga was the least girl-crazy person he’d ever met. He’d never even mentioned a girl he could potentially have a crush on even though they were best friends. Daichi assumed he was just too focused on his studies and volleyball for a relationship.

That should’ve been Daichi’s first clue.

Maybe Suga was just as annoyed with the holiday as Daichi was. That seemed more likely. Suga had been staring as the little paper hearts decorating all the doorways far too much to be normal. He didn’t have the same annoyed look in his eye as Daichi had, but he was definitely looking at them intensely.

That should’ve been Daichi’s second clue.

He’d have to ask Suga about it later, but for now, he had to get back to his house. He usually walked part of the way with Suga, Asahi, and Kiyoko, but today he had obviously been unable to, and Suga has said he wasn’t able to walk with them either.

That should’ve been Daichi’s third clue.

He walked out the front of the school with a sigh. That had been completely useless. He just wasted about fifteen minutes of his time searching for a book that wasn’t even there.

Maybe if he’d been paying attention more, he wouldn’t have been surprised by what happened next.

He heard quite giggling from around the corner of the building, and rolled his eyes. It was probably some gross couple doing lovey dovey things for Valentine’s Day. He was about to head on his way home, but froze in his tracks when he heard a familiar voice coming from around the very same corner where he’d heard the giggling.

“Tooru, why’d you come all the way here? We planned on meeting up” Daichi heard his best friend say, though he’d never heard his childish pouting tone before. Had he said Tooru? Did that mean that Oikawa-

“I couldn’t wait that long. I wanted to surprise you, too”

That was definitely the captain of Aoba Johsai, but why was he speaking to Suga? And why was he speaking to Suga in that cutesy voice?

He heard Suga giggle again, and that was a really foriegn sound to him. Yes, Suga laughed quite often, but giggle? Not so much.

He was tempted to look around the corner, but forced himself to stay put. He wanted to figure out what was going on before he risked being seen.

“You are such a sap” Suga replied.

“And you love it”

“I really do”

At that point, everything went silent, but Daichi wished they hadn’t. He felt the need to exclaim something that was not PG, but he couldn’t because there was no sound to cover it.

He unconsciously crept closer to the corner of the building, now unfortunately able to hear what exactly they were doing.

He heard little breathy gasps that he wished he hadn’t. He heard a low chuckle from Oikawa, and Suga hummed in response.

Was he really just standing here, listening to his best friend kiss a captain from a rival team? Yes, yes he was. Did he regret it? Absolutely. 

He began to feel upset with himself that Suga hadn’t felt comfortable enough with him to tell him that he was gay, or at least liked boys. He immediately berated himself, Suga could tell or not tell whoever he wanted. That didn’t mean they didn’t have a strong friendship.

He covered his mouth, eyes bugging out of his head when he heard a breathy moan from Suga. He really should leave. Inexplicably, he peeked around the corner, and immediately jumped back. He really shouldn’t have done that.

Now, he’d have the image of Suga pressed against the brick wall of their school with Oikawa pining his wrists above his head with one hand burned into his mind. He didn’t want to know where Oikawa’s other hand was.

He had to get out of here like yesterday. He turned around quickly, and tried to speed walk away, but his retreat was ruined by a protruding tree root.

“Fuck” he exclaimed before he could stop himself. 

He froze, and internally cursed at himself. There’s no way they didn’t hear that. He stood up before they could round the corner, and tried to brush off the dirt and grass stains on the knees of his uniform, failing miserably.

Suga poked his head around the corner, his cheeks flushed and his hair messed up. He made eye contact with Daichi, and immediately pulled his head back from around the corner.

Daichi heard Oikawa ask what was wrong, then walk around the corner himself. When he saw Daichi gaping at him, he raised his immaculate eyebrows in surprise. Suga walked fully around the corner and tried to pull Oikawa back, but it was too late. They had all seen each other.

“Hey, Daichi” Suga said, trying to act casual, but the waver in his voice and the way he kept glancing between Oikawa and Daichi gave him away.

“Hi?” Daichi replied, still staring at Oikawa.

“Uh” Suga tried to speak, but couldn’t think of anything to say.

“Are you two?” Daichi asked, lifting a weak finger to point between them.

“He’s my Valentine” Oikawa recovered from his shock, pulling Suga by his hips so his back was against Oikawa’s chest. “Jealous?” He smirked predatorily. 

Daichi grimaced at that, and Suga reached up to smack Oikawa in the back of his head, but didn’t attempt to pull away.

“So are you dating?” Daichi asked, his voice finally getting back to normal.

“Yeah, we are. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, I was just worried about how you would react” Suga said, looking to where his feet were scuffing the ground.

“I’m not upset at you, Suga. You aren’t required to tell me anything…” He trailed off when he saw Oikawa lean down to nibble at Suga’s ear. Daichi’s face pulled into an expression of distaste at the display in front of him. He saw Oiakwa smirk before Suga pulled him off by the hair. 

Oikawa then started whining at Suga childishly.

“Can you act maturely for once? Sorry about him, Daichi. He’s an idiot”

“Hey!” Oikawa shrieked.

Suga ignored him, still not pulling away from Oikawa’s grip on his hips.

“So are you gay? Or bi?” Daichi asked. He knew it wasn’t really relevant, but he was still curious.

“I’m gay” he nervously started looking at the ground again. Oikawa began rubbing circles into his hip soothingly, and put his head on Suga’s shoulder.

“That’s fine, but why him? And when?” Daichi asked. He hadn’t meant to sound that judgemental, but oh well.

Suga let out a surprised laugh. “He asked for my number after the practice match”

It was Daichi’s turn to be surprised. He didn’t think it had been that long. “And you gave it to him?” he asked incredulously.

“Are you done with the questions?” Oikawa asked. His gaze really shouldn’t be that antagonizing considering that he was holding onto Suga like an octopus, but Daichi again felt the urge to leave as fast as he could.

Suga gave Oikawa another light smack on the back of his head, whispering “Be nice”

“I just wanted to be able to spend more time with you” Oikawa’s voice yet again had the tone that people used when they were talking to especially cute baby animals.

Suga rolled his eyes playfully, a small smile on his lips.

“Yeah, I’ll let you two be” Daichi said, taking a step back.

Suga wiggled out of Oikawa’s arms.

“Wait!” He called, and ran back around the corner. Daichi raised an eyebrow at Oikawa, who in turn shrugged.

When Suga came back, he was holding Daichi’s missing textbook.

“I saw you left it in class, and I meant to give it back to you after practice, but I forgot”

Daichi took the text book with a small thanks, and finally turned to leave.

He had a lot to process.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think in the comments!
> 
> For anyone wondering, Daichi is aro ace in this fic, but he hasn't figured that out yet.


End file.
